You, WHAT!
by Black Devil White Demon
Summary: -White Demon- The axis gets trapped in a dream world and can't get out. The thing is their in my DREAM WORLD. And I am very very twisted when it dreams.
1. Black Out

You, WHAT!

-My P.O.V-

-—––––—-—––––––––—–

I was in one of the bushes when Germany, Japan, and Italy were coming back from training and decided to take a shortcut. Oh... how little did they know what was going to happen. So back to the story they were walking down the path and talking a about thing I didn't care about. I know it was just about time to take them into my world, my DREAM WORLD.

-Germany's P.O.V-

-–––––––—-—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—

I vas talking to Japan and Italy when I felt like someone vas watching us. Not long after that I heard a twig snap ,but I was't the only one that hear it too. Japan heard it to but, Italy...not really. "Huh? What was that?" said Japan . "I don't know, maybe someone is watching us." I replied. Then a blurry figure that vas small then us I think , jump out from one of the bushes and tackle us. It all when back from me but, I could hear Italy's cries and Japan saying something in his native tongue. And then after that...nothing else.

-—––––-

~I know , I know It's too short. And I don't even think you can really even call this a cliffhanger but, I will update next week and I will try too make it longer ok?~ White Demon OUT!


	2. Note!

Note!

I'm going to put this on hold for now. I guess I just can't think of anything for this story. Sorry, I just need some inspiration for this story, so I will work on my other one for now. Bye and thanks for reading!


	3. Hey Guys!

Yeah, I'm not going to update this for a long time.

For one, school. I just got in to the 6th already.

Two, homework. I can't really keep up with the homework and we don't even get that much it's just hard too do for me...well some of it is at lest.

And three, time. I'm already using all of my free time to update my other stories. So, yeah I hope you get it.

But anyway, I'm still going up date this if I have some time for it.

Thanks for reading, Aprincessb1215!

/

~White Demon, OUT!~


	4. Black Out: Japan

-Japan's POV-

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

We were walking down a shortcut after training, that we decided too take and talking about various things. Sometime after that I think I heard a twig snap. Germany-san also heard it too but, I don't think Italy-kan did. "Huh? What was that?" I said. "I don't know, maybe someone is watching us." Germany-san replied. Then a blurry smaller figure jump out of the bushes and tackled us. Germany-san fell unconscious, ...I think. I wasn't that sure. Italy-kan started to cry and I pull out my katana, then the figure pull out something that seen too be a smoke grenade and pulled the pin. Smoke rise up as I heard Italy-san cries go down and then a loud thud. I cursed under my breath in my native tongue as I raised my katana in the air. I couldn't make out the figure's features with all the smoke but, I could tell that "it" was a small kid around the age of 10 to 12. I gasp on how quickly the "kid" tried to slap my katana out of my hand. I drop my katana and cough as I inhale the smoke and soon fell too my knees and pass out.

-—––––––—-—––––––—–––—-

~Yeah! I had time too update! And BTY homework is now not going to stop me from updated! Bye and Thanks for reading! White Demon OUT!~


	5. Note For You!

-Note For You!-

Ciao, guys!

I need some help.

Can you make an OC for me?

Just write he/she on the reviews.

I has some planed out already but, I forgotten them.

Anyhow, I need 5 OC, 4 OC for teammate the "kid" and 1 too be the boss of them all.

Here is the format I need too make your OC.

Name:

Appearance:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Obsession:

Favorite Animal:

Favorite Flower:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Character(s):

Oh, yeah and by favorite character, I mean someone in Hetalia.

You'll see later why I need a favorite character.

P.S. I need at lest 2 boys. And the boss need too be a girl, if not low chance. Also, the OC I like the best will be the boss. Well...there is a 85 chance that the one I like the best will be.


End file.
